Vilgax
} }} Vilgax is an intergalactic alien conqueror, a Chimera sui generis who serves as Ben's archenemy and is the most recurring villain in the franchise. He was introduced in And then there were 10, and has since appeared in all the seasons of the original series (however the only season 3 episode he appeared in was Ben 10,000), as well as season three of Alien force. He is from the planet Vilgaxia. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be gaining the Omnitrix so that he can use it to take over the universe. He is known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of conduct, in order to achieve his goals. While stranded on Earth following his defeat at the end of Alien Force, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keeper's Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshipped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's, safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help. Background A vicious galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe" Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army capable of transforming into any alien to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null void, causing his hatred for Ben to grow, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much, if not more, as to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in several galaxies, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological life form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Appearances Ben 10 Ultimate Universe : *Ultimate Alliance *Super Soldier *The Evanescence *Vilgax double Attacks Powers and Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had some superhuman strength, as he was seen easily sending human Ben away with little effort in the episode: Gwen 10. He also already had tremendous resistance to harm, once surviving a nuclear explosion at point blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead. Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, he became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength even further at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful firewave, break through Stinkfly's goop and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Diamondhead once shattered his own fist against Vigax's bulk. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once B en gained access to Way big, he was able to defeat Vilgax with ease (the first alien to do so). In Ben 10.000, Dr.Animo gives him a new, stronger form with enhancements such as genetically implanted weapons (among these are ropes and grenades in his right arm), bio-boosters, and knowledge of all of the future Ben's alien moves downloaded into his DNA (making predicting the alternate Ben's next moves practically instinctual). In Alien Force, after he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", battling and defeating the champions of each, he drained their powers and abilities and added them to his own arsenal. One of those warriors was ultimos. He is without his bio-boosters in his appearances in this series. Despite these new abilities, Ben is able to match Vilgax closer than ever before. Vilgax's new powers include: *'Superhuman Strength:' He was able to easily defeat Humungousaur in his giant form, Manny in a hand-to-hand fight, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). *'Near-Invulnerability: '''Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion on his own wrist. At one point in "Vengeance of Vilgax", Max even shot him point blank with a laser blaster, and still was unable to hurt him. Despite this, he is vulnerable to the common cold. *'Flight:' He can fly at high speeds. Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Laser Vision:' He can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. While they don't seem truly lethal, the beams were powerful enough to knock Helen out, force Azmuth to revert from Humongousaur to his true form, and destroy the wind shields of Vilgax's ship. They were also shown to be incredibly fast, enough to reach a running Kinceleran (Helen wheels in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1). They were also shown to burn Ghost freak, and his minions, in his natural state. *'Super-Hearing:' Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect (such as Ben sneezing from a considerable distance away). A weakness for this power is high frequency sound (such as Echo Echo's sonic screech), this weakness was never used however. *'Wind Breath:' He has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds. His breath is shown to be powerful enough to put out a Pyronite's flames, do visible damage on robots such as Voliticus Biopsis, and even knock Kevin and Gwen out and send them flying. In addition to his seemingly organic/physical powers, Vilgax now wears various weapons and equipment, also supposedly taken from champions. These included: *'The Ruby Ray of Ulo:' A red gemstone mounted on the back of his right hand. this gem could be used as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos's ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be either immediately killed or defeated. *'The Shield of Ziegel:' A golden gauntlet on his left hand mounted with a yellow gem, able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a large spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. In "Vengeance of Vilgax", he used the gauntlet as a taser, alowing him to touch and shock an intangible Big chill. The only thing that was shown to shatter it was Diamondhead's exploding crystal shards. *'An unnamed sword''' that can project energy beams and coat its blade in flames, or crystals able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. *'Raygun:' Vilgax keeps a raygun in a holster on his right hip. He never uses it in the TV series, but he does in the Vilgax Attacks video game (he is even pictured using the ray gun on the Vilgax Attacks ''game cover). *'Light Energy Gloves: '''Vilgax once demonstrated the abillity to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves in "Ghost Town". In the series finale, he reveals his ability to turn into a giant octopus-like monster (which he referred to as his true form) in the Ocean. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will (though this form would probably be useful only in water). As a result of his transformation, Vilgax lost his stolen equipment, which is either buried at the bottom of the ocean or destroyed with his ship. Following the climatic battle with Ben Vilgax lost all of his stolen equipment, but retains his absorbed powers. After acquiring Ascalon he becomes clad in knight armor and absorbs Diagon's heart, as he put it he now felt like he had more power then ever before. His new power includes the ability to fire off shock waves and his original and absorbed powers were amplified greatly. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Pages Category:Ben 10